


Hey Google, how do I escape a hostage situation?

by BirdOnAFence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOnAFence/pseuds/BirdOnAFence
Summary: THIS IS NOT HOW TODAY WAS SUPPOSED TO GO...Amora gets kidnapped by members of the United Stated Postal Service.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hey Google, how do I escape a hostage situation?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please don't read this.
> 
> I saw two USPS trucks parked in my cul-de-sac the other day. My dad said something funny, and I wanted to write something. This is my first time; please be gentle.

Hey, I’m Amora, I’m sixteen, and I’m a fucking dumbass. Now you may be thinking, ‘Well, that’s a bit harsh,’ and maybe so, but this is my inner monologue, so I’m allowed to be harsh. That, and I got myself kidnapped by the USPS. Which sounds just as ridiculous as I feel right now.

I’m telling you, I’m not always this stupid. But, like, the One Time I decided to be a dumb teenager and stick my nose where I shouldn’t, and now I’m in the back of a mail truck with no idea where I’m going or what’s gonna happen to me. But honestly, the panic just isn’t really hitting. Like, sure, if I think about it hard enough, then yeah. But like, I’m just kinda uncomfortable. The way they put me back here, my ankles are tied together and I’m sitting on my legs, which, okay, ow. And my hands are tied behind my back while I’m leaned against a wall, which is also an ow. And Jesus Christ. They didn’t even have the courtesy to drug me to sleep, they just straight up bludgeoned me unconscious. I’m pretty sure even just choking me to sleep would be more comfortable, because now I have a splitting headache, and I’m bleeding like I’m dying. This is so stupid. I don’t even have the coordination to get my feet from underneath myself, let alone my hand in front of me.

Wait, shut up, we’re slowing down. Fuck.

Now, I’ve watched YouTube videos about what to do in this kind of situation, and I’ve seen crime shows and thriller dramas. And one of the things I remember from those is to never make it to the first stop. SO BASICALLY, I’M ROYALLY SCREWED.

Two USPS trucks stopped in a cul-de-sac in the dark of 5:48 pm, their operators both exiting their respective vehicles.

“Joe!”

“Hey Dave. How’s the shift?”

“Oh, y’know. Tedious as all get out, but, what can ya do?”

“Yeah. But, I mean, at least yours is over.”

“Ha! Is that jealousy I hear?”

“Oh shaddup, you cheeky bastard.”

“Oh yeah?” said the man, Dave, with a grin.

“Yeah,” responded Joe, sniffing.

Amora was walking into the cul-de-sac when she came upon the two men, though they didn’t seem to notice her as they loaded cargo from one truck to the other. She sighed to herself a bit, as one of them had parked closer to her driveway than she would like. 

“Eve’nin’, gents!” Amora called as she approached. The men halted their conversation, both of their eyes snapping toward her. One of the men stood straight and turned to face her fully, giving a slight nod. She was slightly confused, and a bit unsettled, but she nodded back and continued in her direction. 

As she passed the trucks, she saw into one. There, in the back, was a man in a UPS uniform, bound and gagged. She froze, mouth open and eyes wide. The man who had nodded to her stiffened and- Wait, where’s the other one?!

“Well, shit-” and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, you read it. Uh, okay, I guess comment? It's dark in here, and I'd really like the company.  
> This is probably gonna remain as it is, but like. You can ask me to continue anyway. I have ideas.


End file.
